Bandage
by Owl.pendantry
Summary: (#06 of 50 Shinobi Themes) (AU) Sasori seems to have gotten himself in another fight at school with that Suna prince that always seems to be after the love of his life. Too bad the bastard didn't notice that she was in love with him too, and it was always she who patched him up every time.


**50 SHINOBI-THEMED CHALLENGE**

 **06\. Bandage**

 **Sasori seems to have gotten himself in another fight at school with that Suna prince that always seems to be after the love of his life. Too bad the bastard didn't notice that she was in love with him too, and it was always she who patched him up every time.**

* * *

At least once a week the two idiots did this.

Sakura knew exactly what it was about, but she knew they both felt an odd sense of honour and pride, so saying anything on her part would only upset them. One more so than the other.

It had to stop though.

Soon, it wouldn't just be their hair that was red.

And, unfortunately, it wouldn't even be her to make that happen.

She needed to step in the middle. That was the only way to make them stop. Neither one would **dare** harm her. After all, she was what they were fighting over.

She didn't even need to say anything, only moved towards the testosterone-filled males. They were both hyper-aware of her at all times and knew not to cross her and risk facing her wrath.

"S... Sakura..." the older male managed.

Yep. They both knew how much trouble they were in. Their hair seemed all the more red with their faces so pale.

She'd taught them to be wary of her. It hadn't even taken all too long. From the first time they'd fought each other and she'd stepped in to beat them both instead, that fear had been instilled in them.

She quickly inspected the two of them and noticed that they were relatively in tact.

One more death-harboring glare to each of the boys and they were scurrying off in opposite directions.

Once both were well out of sight, the pink haired girl let out a deep sigh. Thankfully it was the end of the week, so Sakura did not have to deal with any more of their idiotic behaviour.

"S...Sakura-chan?" a small voice caught her attention.

She turned to find one of her closest friends bleeding at her elbow.

"Hinata-chan!" she cried out in shock, nearly knocking over the quiet girl. "What happened?!"

"I... I..." she shut her mouth and became bright red. The pink-haired girl knew this always meant something to do with her friend's crush.

"Come on, then," she began, gently guiding her injured friend towards the school buildings.

* * *

The school nurse merely stared, unimpressed.

"This isn't the first time this week, you know?"

Sakura's expression turned to match the school nurse's.

"You really need to watch where you're going instead of watching that baka," she reprimanded.

The injured Hinata was only able to turn an unbelievable shade of red after that. Any sounds that came from her were incoherent.

Once the red and violet Hyuuga was all patched up, she began to leave, but noticed Sakura lagging behind.

She stared questioningly at her friend only to receive a wave of the hand telling her that the pinkette would be along soon.

"They haven't been in," Tsunade slipped in whilst cleaning up after her latest patient.

"Do you mind if I hang around until one does?"

The busty blonde gave a nod of approval. Sakura did this every time she broke up their fights.

The two began talking about medicine while they waited. It wasn't long before the older of the two redheads sauntered in though.

Sakura walked up to him and gave him and good whack on the head.

"BAKA! You know you shouldn't be fighting with that other baka!"

"He was talking dirty about you, Sakura-chan," he tried.

The female occupants of the room fixed the redhead with a hard glare, daring him to explain. When he didn't, they knew it was bad and that he would not repeat it no matter the threat on his life by the two females.

Sakura approached the red head once more and pulled his head down instead, planting a loving kiss atop his thick red locks.

"Thank you then, Sasori-san," she said once their faces were level again.

He was always honest with her when they were alone, or with the woman Sakura had been pleading with to be her mentor, and it appeared that Gaara had been stepping up his antics in provoking Sasori to a fight.

The pair had been hiding the relationship they were in because they were unsure as to what levels Gaara would take it to if he knew Sasori was not just interested in the girl he loved, but in a relationship with her.

Thankfully, the Suna prince shared no classes with either of them, and it was a mere three months until they were all finished up and on to separate colleges.

"Tsunade-sama, would you mind writing us notes to excuse us?"

Sakura rarely asked the nurse for such a favour, but when she did, they both knew the blonde would give in.

With an over-exaggerated huff, two notes were scrawled, teachers were notified, and both students were off, separately, to their lockers to gather their belongings.

From there, they each knew to take different routes to the local forest, where they would take as many back streets as possible to Sasori's house, located at the edge of said forest.

This close to the end of school, they still weren't willing to risk getting caught by anyone and word possibly getting back to the wrong person. They didn't even hold hands out in public. Should they be caught, they always had the excuse that the pair were each other's study partner, which was how they had began developing feelings for one another.

They generally preferred hanging out at Sasori's house, because it was so much more remote. Most knew it was only just within the forest, but with the forest being as thick as it was, not many knew exactly where to locate the home. Sasori's grandparents had built it that way on purpose. They were very solitary people at the time of building the home, and that trait had passed on to Sasori.

When the pair stepped foot in the house, they were greeted by Sasori's grandmother who had, by the smells invading the pair's noses, spent the day cooking.

"You two are home early," no time to start with excuses, that was Chiyo-sama.

After a quick explanation, Sakura herded her boyfriend to the closest bathroom, as she mostly did in this home.

Whilst Sakura raided the cupboards for her medical supplies, Sasori pulled the lid of the toilet down and sat atop it.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," she turned to give him a questioning look.

"What for, baka?"

"For loving me like you do," at this, she turned back and pulled the last of her supplies from the cupboard.

"Who else is going to do it?" she scoffed, pulling the small stool from beside the toilet to rest on.

The red head caught his girlfriend's hands before she could begin.

"I mean it, Sakura-chan," he began, falling to the floor for her. "I wouldn't want anyone else. No one would care for me like you."

He reached in to his pocket.

Was he...?

And pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Sakura-chan? My love? Will you stay mine forever?"

Everything she was holding fell to the floor he had been kneeling on. He refused to look away; he wanted to remember every second of this moment.

Sakura's hands came to cover her face as she nodded frantically, but Sasori pulled them to his body instead and placed the ring on her left hand.

From just outside the door, Chiyo-sama had heard the falling equipment and the shrill scream of pure excitement.

That cheeky boy and his grandmother knew she would say yes.

Thank god she'd finished their celebration cake early.

* * *

 **I can't** **believe how late this is. I'm very sorry. I really tried, but my head just hasn't been in it recently. Big real-world events have been happening with me in the past so long. At least I managed it now. I just hope it wasn't complete crap.**

* * *

 **On another note, it has been requested that there been sequels to some of the one-shots I write for the 50-shinobi theme challenge. Readers, they don't come with sequels unless it already says so. I'm struggling enough with just the 50, and so distracted whenever a new idea pops in to my head and needs to be written. I apologize, but that's just the way silly me-brain is working.  
**


End file.
